Names
by 9TeiruKitsune
Summary: A one shot on Sai and a time when he took someones place. It's kinda sad.  I thought so anyway  Hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: ****I Own Nothing.**

**Intro:**** This is just a random story I thought up. Hope it's decent. There is not supposed to be any suggested romance in this btw. It's just about friendship. Let me know what you think. **

**_.**

"What a sorry sight." Sai said looking down at the body before him. "Though, I suppose her suicide does give me the cover I was looking for." "You're going to take her place?" Ai asked calmly.

"Yep." "I'll get the information on her then."

.

Sai, fully briefed on her, walked into the house.

Though a more accurate description would be a mansion.

He was clad in his disguise of the teen he had found just three hours earlier. Kara, her name was.

And so was his for the next two months.

.

"You're back!" Said a middle aged woman as she walked into the living room in which Sai/Kara was having her coat taken by a maid.

"Hey mom." Kara/Sai replied. "Why are you home so late?" "I was just hanging out with my friends." Kara's friends had been researched as well. "I see. You should really call first."

"I'll be sure to next time."

Sighing, Mother walked out of the room, saying over her shoulder; "Well, come get some dinner."

.

Three other people sat at the table with Kara/Sai.[besides the maids and butlers serving the food] One was Mother. The other was Father. And the third was The Other Daughter.

She actually was Kara's cousin, but since her father abandoned her, and her mother died, she was living with them.

"Now Kara, how was your day?" Father asked. Kara/Sai proceeded to answer varying questions with either information collected, or vague answers. Mother also randomly chirped in. Kara was obviously well loved; the conversation mainly focused on her.

It made Sai wonder what prompted Kara to commit suicide in the first place.

.

The Other Daughter went to bed after supper, [Insisting school had drained her energy] and Mother and Father started a board game with Kara/Sai, and had maids bring them hot chocolate. After some family time, Kara/Sai headed off to bed.

.

In the following week, much of the same ensued. Kara/Sai went to school. Her friends were always so excited to see her. The family always had dinner together. Always spent a lot of time together. The Other Daughter was always very nice to Kara/Sai, though they didn't talk a lot. And all seemed well in the world.

Until Saturday night.

The Other Daughter walked into Kara's room.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?" Kara/Sai asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where is Kara?"

.

Time seemed to stop for a moment.

"What are you talking about? I _am_ Kara silly!"

"No, I'm not blaming you, or accusing you." The Other Daughter quickly said. "I just want to know. I appreciate you filling in for her-her parents would freak out if she wasn't here. I just want to know what happened."

…

Sai thought for a second. He was rather surprised by this turn of events. He thought he was acting perfectly.

"She's dead. Committed suicide."

"I see." The Other Daughter remained straight faced. "Where's her body?"

"It's being kept frozen until I leave."

Another pause.

"How long are you staying?"

"Another month or so."

…

"Ok. Thanks for telling me."

The Other Daughter proceeded to stand up.

Sai's eyes widened.

"You're not going to ask who I am, why I'm here, or how I look like Kara?"

"Would you tell me?"

Sai thought on this. "I don't know."

The Other Daughter smiled blandly. "Ok. Then I'll just ask these two questions. Firstly, Are you planning on hurting any of us?

"No."

"Ok. And two, what is your name?"

Sai was a bit surprised. "Out of all the questions you could ask, you want to know my name?"

"Yeah. Isn't that usually the first thing you ask when you meet people?"

Sai pondered this. "Ok, I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Alright."

"How did you know I wasn't Kara?"

…

The Other Daughter stared at him for a second.

"Because you don't cry."

"What?"

"At night. Kara cries every night. I can hear through my wall. You don't cry."

Sai was silent for a moment.

"Oh. I didn't know that. Well, you answered my question, I'll answer yours. My name is Sai."

The Other Daughter smiled. "Nice you meet you Sai."

.

-This is actually a pretty sweet life- thought Sai/Kara as she smelled the fresh pink carnations that sat in a vase in her room. –Not only do I get delicious food, but anything else I so much as mention I would like. Kara had it pretty easy.-

But.

…

Something was a bit off.

Kara's life was perfect.

A little too perfect.

And yet…

Sai couldn't quite place it.

It felt… plastic.

When the parents talked to her, it seemed like there was no warmth in their words.

Kara/Sai first felt that way when she was playing a game with them.

They said all the right things, in just the right way, but it felt like an elaborate play, with them and Kara/Sai as the main actors.

He finally approached The Other Daughter about it.

She looked at him shrewdly. "You're pretty perceptive."

"So I'm not imagining it?" Sai/Kara asked.

"No. You're certainly not. I suppose you won't know."

"Know what?"

"That Kara's dad is planning to run for Prime Minister." The Other Daughter smirked at Sai.

"He has to make sure his family seems the epitome of perfect to tally favor. The whole 'family' atmosphere started about 6 months ago. Before that, no one cared two bits for Kara and I. Yeah it feels plastic. There's no emotion behind the actions. No love."

Sai pondered this. "That explains a lot. But not why would Kara kill herself, I mean, she has friends-"

"That were paid for. Daddy wants to make sure his daughter has friends he can control."

The Other Daughter paused and looked at the ground for a second. When she finally looked back up she said: "Why do you think I go to bed as soon as I can? Or don't talk to the girls always following me in school? Kara and I only had each other. Everyone else was fake. Forced to treat us kindly, or only thinking of what they could get from it. God, I would rather they scream at us or ignore us again."

Sai/Kara cocked her head. "You don't act upset at Kara's death though."

The Other Daughter's features froze. "Maybe you're not as perceptive as I thought then.

I've lost 4kg since Kara's gone.

I haven't slept in 3 days.

I've put flowers in the vase in her room every day, and I've been bawling my eyes out every day too.

I'm not like Kara. I can't cry knowing the person in the room next to me can hear. I can't wear my heart on my sleeve. She was-"

The Other Daughter seemed to remember herself. "Well, anyway, let's just say she was a lot better person then me. Purer. So it really got to her when the bullying started."

"I haven't been bullied." Sai/Kara cocked her head the other way.

"I would hope not-" The Other Daughter broke off, staring at Sai/Kara's innocent face questioning her.

She paused, continuing to stare at Sai/Kara for a while before suddenly saying: "Sorry if this is rude to ask, but can you stop looking like her for a bit? I don't even know if it's possible-maybe you've had surgery. But if it's just a mask or makeup, can you take it off. I-. "

She choked up for a second. Quickly recovering, she continued. "I have a hard time talking you like this. Especially talking about Kara."

Sai/Kara blinked. "Sure. If that's what you're issue was, no problem."

A cracking of bones resounded through the room as Sai turned back into his normal self.

The Other Daughter stared in shock.

"I know, it's a big shocker right?" Sai said cheerfully, stretching. "You see, I change my cells to-"

Sai cut off when The Other Daughter fell on her knees to the floor, tears pouring down her expressionless face.

"S-sorry. I knew you weren't Kara, but I kinda h-hoped Kara had either become a very good actress or had a second personality or something. It's just…hard to see you truly aren't her."

Sai looked at The Other Daughter with wide eyes. "I see."

All was silent for a second as they just stared at each other.

"So, you say you weren't bullied." The Other Daughter was the one to finally talk. She pulled herself up to sit on the bed, wiping the tears that fell much slower now.

"I would hope not. The ones bulling Kara were the schools guardian and friends. When I heard they were bulling her, I beat the crap out of them. I was the Judo and Karate champ in my old town, so it was rather easy."

"Then why did Kara-"

*knock knock knock*

"Girls! Time for supper!" Mother called from the other side of the door.

"Be there in a minute!" The Other Daughter called back. "We'll have to talk later. Can you change back?"

"Sure!" Sai said, already half way there.

The Other Daughter watched with both horror and fascination.

"That's really creepy to watch you know."

"Really?" Sai/Kara asked as she finished her transformation.

"Yep. And I guess you're really a guy huh?"

"It's a funny story actually. I'm not sure."

The Other Daughter smiled at this. "After dinner would you be willing to tell me it? You don't have to go into details-like why you're here-just the basics."

"Sure."

.

The next week, Kara/Sai was coping one of her 'friends' home work. Now that The Other Daughter had mentioned it, she could see the fakeness in her friends as well. Though it wasn't as apparent as the parents plasticness was.

She spent most of her time in school now talking to The Other Daughter. Unfortunately, they were in separate class rooms, so it was rather a hard to visit.

One had to run flat out to get to get to a place in-between the two class rooms. And you only had five minutes there until you had to run back.

On this particular day, Kara/Sai was running late. She leapt over a bush and landed right on top of a blonde haired, yakuza looking guy who had been taking a smoke.

"What the-" The Blonde Yakuza sputtered, shoving Kara/Sai off of himself while muttering obscenities. Then he noticed who she was. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kara. Long time no see." Sai had not once met this guy since playing Kara.

"And you are?"

"Playing dumb I see. Whatever happened to our little agreement? Not going back on it are you?" Kara/Sai was rather confused. "What agreemen-"

"Sa-Kara?" The Other Daughter said as she turned the corner and spotted them.

"Here you are. Break is almost over. We gotta head back to class." She glared at The Blonde Yakuza.

"~Coming~" Kara/Sai sang, brushing the dirt off her skirt and walking over to The Other Daughter.

"Remember our agreement Kara." The Blonde Yakuza called after them.

"What agreement?" The Other Daughter asked Sai as they walked away.

"I don't know. I was just about to ask when you came."

The Other Daughter looked over her shoulder. "Be careful of him ok? He's got some nasty friends."

Sai/Kara smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

.

Kara/Sai didn't see The Blonde Yakuza until a couple days after that. She was taking her morning walk with The Other Daughter when he suddenly appeared next to them.

"I see you haven't kept you're end of the deal Kara." He had a half smirk half scowl on his face.

"What deal?" Kara/Sai asked, glancing around. About 30 delinquent looking guys were surrounding them.

The Other Daughter didn't react, but Sai/Kara could see her take a subtlety firmer stance.

"Playing dumb has its limits." The Blonde Yakuza half growled.

"I truly don't know." Sai/Kara said, trying to look scared.

"Fine then, if you're going to be so dumb. I told you that you either; One, announce your hatred for your sister in front of the class, and lead everyone in ostracizing her. Or two, I'm going to get my friends together, and let them play with her for as long as they like. Since you wouldn't do the first, I guess you chose the second."

…

"What?" The Other Daughter said dangerously softly.

"Yep, and since you're both here, we can have fun with both of you. You can thank your sister for-"

"You. You're the reason my sister killed herself?" The Other Daughter was shaking.

"It's because of your threatening me? YOU DID IT?" She had completely lost it by know, her eyes boiling with rage and tears.

The Blonde Yakuza looked taken aback.

"Wh-What are you talking about? You're sister is right there you idiot!"

He looked over at Kara/Sai, only to see Sai in the middle of a transformation.

"WHAT THE-!" Is all he managed to get out before The Other Daughter was on him, beating him with all her might.

"MY SISTER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! ALL OF YOU!" She yelled, reaching for the next person as The Blonde Yakuza went unconscious.

All of the delinquents took a step back, not looking away from Sai.

*Click* The Other Daughter whirled just in time to see one of the frightened delinquents pull out a gun and point it at Sai.

"Monster." He whispered as he pulled the trigger.

.

"Sai? … Are you ok?" The Other Daughter gasped.

"Baka. You're the one who got shot." Sai said to the girl he held in his arms.

The Other Daughter smiled wryly. "Ah, true. At least you scared them off."

Sai could feel her growing colder.

"I'm gonna die huh?" The Other Daughter said with half a smile still on her face.

"No! I'm sure you'll-"

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

…

"Yes." Sai said softly.

"Eh, how annoying. I really don't want to die. I know my life was crap, but I still liked life." She sighed.

"You're going to leave right after this too, aren't you?"

"Yes."

…

"This is slightly weird, and selfish to ask, but, … is it possible make it look like Kara died with me? You're going to leave her body somewhere when you leave anyway right?"

"Sure."

"I'm so bossy and demanding at death huh?" *Laugh*

"It's fine." Sai smiled.

…

"Hey Sai."

"Yeah."

" You're the only friend I've had besides Kara in a long time. Thank you for that." A pause. Coughing. Blood.

"You're the first new friend I've had in a long time too."

A smile.

"Bye."

"Good bye Kiyoko."

.

"Ai."

"Yes Sai."

"Can you remember her for me? I want to visit her every year on this date."

"Ok."

…

"We should be going now Sai."

"Coming."

.

.

.

**Two Years Later.**

.

"Where are we Ai?"

"A cemetery."

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise."

*Sigh* "Fine. But I want some ostrich meat after this."

Sai looked down at the grave Ai had just laid a pink carnation on.

"Who was the poor guy anyway? A friend?"

"I didn't know her."

"What? Then why would you visit the grave?"

"I told you." Ai said as she started to walk away. "I promised."

"Promised who?" Sai asked, running after her.

.

.

.

Two graves sit.

Side by side.

Friends.

Sisters.

Even if not by blood.

Kara Aya Yonetarou.

Kiyoko Sixson Yonetarou.

R.I.P.

**Notes:**** There's a lot of hidden symbolism in this story[Or at least I tried to make it that way]. Kudos to you if you find it ****. **

**Also, any one who finds out where I got the sisters last name from gets a cookie.  
**

**Thank you for being the first to review person who should have logged in but didn't. :) **

**Actually, I wasn't going to write this story down, but the idea for it got stuck in my mind, and I kept remembering it. The saddest part in the story to me was the very last scene with Sai in it. It was what I imagined life would be like if you couldn't keep your memories. So many important things would be lost...**

** Anywayz, glad at least one person liked it :) It made writing it down worth the effort.  
**


End file.
